Goodbye Letter
by wolfmyjic
Summary: He writes a goodbye letter.  OneShot


**A/N: Based on "I'm already home" by Tim McGraw. Yes, I know this has been done, but not with a Wolfy Twist.**

**Title: Goodbye letter**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: He writes a goodbye letter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or the song. The plotline is (C) WolfMyjic 2007.**

**

* * *

**

The bedroom was dark except for a dull glow of a small lamp at the far end of the room. He sat at a desk-- pen in hand, blank paper in front of him. He knew that he needed to write her a letter. He has to let her know everything inside of him before he left to go overseas. She didn't want him to go, he knew that. And as the conversation of two weeks ago played out again in his head, he lifted his eyes to the bed and let them settle on his wife. A smile tugged at his lips and his heart both sung and sunk at the same time. He didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to leave, but he knew that this was his calling. He knew no matter what had happened before, he had to go back. So with the image of his sleeping wife in mind, he lowered his eyes to the paper and began to write.

_You're reading this, my mama's sitting there. Look's like I only got a one way ticket over here. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss. War was just a __game__ we played when we were kids. Well I'm layin down my gun and hanging up my boots. I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you.  
_

He stopped writing and read back over what he had wrote. He knew that if his wife was reading this letter, then he would be dead, and for a moment his heart stopped. He knew the facts of life, knew what happened when they laid your body in the ground. On one had he wasn't afraid to die, but on the other, the thought of being gone scared him. He took a deep breath and continued on.

_So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my mama always prayed that it would go. And if you're reading this I'm already home._

Again he stopped, this time to blink back the tears. It wasn't fair when you stopped and thought about it. No man should ever have to write a goodbye letter to his wife. No man should ever have to live with the fact that he may not return.

_If you're reading this halfway around the world, I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl. I hope she looks like you. I hope she fights like me and stands up for the innocent and the weak. I'm layin down my gun and hanging up my boots. Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes._

He wiped away a stray tear as he thought about the fact that he may never see his daughter. He may never hold her, hear her say daddy, or walk her down the aisle. He knew in his heart, that she would look like her mom—beautiful, especially those blue eyes. He took a deep breath to steady his heart and mind as thoughts of his father moved in. He was a good man. A man that served his country and defended freedom. No, he didn't regret one bit following in his father's shoes.

_If you're reading this, there's gonna come a day, when you'll move on and find someone else, and that's ok. Just remember this, I'm in a better place. Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing Amazing Grace._

Over the years he had battled with God, Heaven and an afterlife. He knew that most people didn't believe that, but you can't see what he had seen and not questioned. Sometimes that's all you have are questions. Questions about life, and service and love. He reread the letter, and smiled. If there was such a thing as a perfect goodbye letter, he felt that he had just wrote it. He added at the bottom…

_If you're reading this...I'm already home  
_

And then quickly signed his name after a 'love always'. Carefully, he folded the paper, and placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote his wife's name across it. Then he placed it in a second envelope addressed to his mother with a note of instructions inside. After he sealed that one, he placed it face up on his desk. His mother will keep the letter safe incase something happens to him.

"Are you coming to bed?" a sleepy voice suddenly called from the bed.

"On my way, sweetie." He reached up, turned off the lamp and then made his way to the bed. Once he was settled under the covers, he gathered up his wife, and held her close--one hand placed on her pregnant stomach.

"What kept you?"

"Just writing a letter to my mom." His wife nodded and snuggled in close to her husband. She didn't like the fact that he joined the National Guard, or the fact he was being shipped out, but she loved him, and she wasn't going to stop him.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"And I'll wait for you to come back."

"I know." He kissed her atop the head. "I love you more than anything. Always remember that."

"I will," his wife answered. "And I love you too, Zack."

* * *

HAHA! Bet you didn't see that one coming. 


End file.
